<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fake Date by lorir_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951839">The Fake Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes'>lorir_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Platinum (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Dominance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Impact Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Seduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiffani discovers the benefits of fake dating Raleigh Carrera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raleigh Carrera/Main Character (Platinum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fake Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the prompts: Kinktober 2019 - Aphrodisiacs, Impact Play, Orgasm Denial</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><em>Alright. Game face on.</em> Tiffani took a deep breath, patted Hank’s shoulder and got out of the car, waving to fans and paparazzi. Of all the scenarios she had pictured in her head when she was at her hometown daydreaming about being famous, it never crossed her mind she would walk into one of the most expensive restaurants in New York to have a fake date with Raleigh Carrera. Then again, after a little while in the music business, she realized a lot of things weren’t real. And this date to celebrate a fake month anniversary was just another moment for show.</p><p>She stepped into the luxurious Michelin three-star restaurant, spotted Raleigh in a place next to a large window and went to the table. </p><p>Raleigh looked as dashing as ever, stood up with a smile to greet her. “Happy fake month anniversary, Tiffani,” he uttered, kissing her cheek.</p><p>“Happy fake month anniversary,” she replied with a grin and despite being fully aware of the photographers outside taking pictures of them, it was a genuine smile. There wasn’t a single moment in her life in which she could say she wasn’t happy to see him.</p><p>As she sat down, a waiter served them a glass of champagne as a courtesy to celebrate their special date. She thanked the waiter, clinked glasses with him and sipped her sparkling wine.</p><p>“I chose all three courses to save us time,” he affirmed.</p><p>Her heart sank a little. He was probably growing tired of this fake dating thing and just wanted to this over with. “Sure. No worries.”</p><p>“You okay, Tiff?”</p><p>“Yeah… I just had a long day.”</p><p>“Ellis?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Sorry about that. He can be a jerk sometimes.” Raleigh placed his hand atop hers. “But let’s forget about that for a second. Our entree is here.” He nodded towards the waiter, bringing them oysters. “I checked with Fiona and I know seafood is your favorite.”</p><p>“You did?” Tiffani eyed the entree, her mouth watered at the sight of the fresh oysters.</p><p>“You have quite the taste for fancy food,” he commented.</p><p>“My dad is a chef from a local restaurant. He prepares all the dishes he learned at home, especially the ones his boss didn’t approve to add to the menu. Oysters are one of his favorites,” she explained while taking the fork and moving the mollusk around before taking the shell to her mouth.</p><p>“Interesting. Anything I should know about my fake girlfriend? For research purposes, of course." </p><p>"Probably. But I want to know more about you too and I feel like we’ll need something stronger than champagne.”</p><p>“Should we do this like a drinking game or something?”</p><p>“Yes, except that we’ll drink regardless of who’s asking or answering,” she said, finishing her glass in one gulp.</p><p>“I like the way you think,” he smirked then signaled to the waiter.</p><p>After the oysters, the two celebrities had shrimp risotto and chocolate mousse with hot pepper sauce while drinking Bloodmary. They were tipsy and slowly getting hot and bothered.</p><p>“I can’t believe you ran naked across P. Diddy’s garden,” she guffawed.</p><p>“My reputation was on the line and I’m not one to turn down a bet,” he shrugged with a smile.</p><p>“Weren’t you afraid anyone would record it?”</p><p>“I did,” he winked.</p><p>“What?” Her eyes went round.</p><p>“If you take control of the situation, no one messes with you. Besides, I look pretty good naked, so why not?” He smirked. </p><p>Tiffani’s cheeks flushed.</p><p>“Pink really suits you, by the way,” he taunted.</p><p>“Bite me,” she glared at him.</p><p>“Don’t tempt me, Liang,” he said, gazing into her eyes as he toyed with celery garnishing his cocktail glass. “Anyway, our date is about to end and I have one final question for you.”</p><p>“Alright,” she said, taking one last sip of her drink.</p><p>“If you could do anything now, what would you do?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Come on, Tiff. You can whisper it to me if you don’t want other people to hear,” he smiled slyly.</p><p>“Okay,” she beckoned him and as he leaned closer, she whispered. “I would kiss you in a way that wouldn’t be suitable even for tabloid pictures.”</p><p>His forehead creased as he sat back on his chair, taking in the sight of her. “Well, I’m going to ask for the check so you can give me that kiss and maybe we can continue this game at your place.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p>
<h2>
  <b>…</b>
</h2><p>Raleigh grabbed Tiffani’s thighs as her hips rocked against his. Her lips still tasted salty and slightly spicy from the Bloodmarys they had and if he could, they’d have more cocktails. However, he had other plans for them that night.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess we really shouldn’t like that for the cameras,” he said, playing with zipper of her dress before pulling it down. “I wouldn’t want to stop just when things were getting interesting.”</p><p>“Glad we’re on the same page about that.” She stood up and pushed her dress down, letting it pool around her feet, next to most of his clothes. “But now I’m curious to know what happens after things get interesting.”</p><p>“You’ll know that if you can get us a glass of milk,” he smiled, eyes sweeping over her body.</p><p>“Really?” She arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“Believe me. Both of us will be thankful later.”</p><p>“Okay,” she agreed and went to the kitchen, then returned with two glasses of milk, handing one of them to him.</p><p>“Cheers,” he smirked clinking her glass with his and they drank the milk.</p><p>“Now what?” She asked, putting her glass on a side table.</p><p>“Now I can do this.” Raleigh pulled her on his lap and pinning her down on the couch, exploring her body as he went down, kissing her collarbone.</p><p>“Why the milk though?”</p><p>“Because we don’t need anything burning here. Literally speaking, of course,” he grinned, undoing her bra.</p><p>“Oh…” she smiled coyly.</p><p>“Stay still for me, alright?”</p><p>“What happens if I don’t?”</p><p>“You don’t want to know.”</p><p>“But what if I do?” She teased.</p><p>His grows went dark as a roguish grin played on his lips. “You’ll find out soon enough,” he replied, dipping his head down. Electric jolts of pleasure spread through her body as he sucked her breasts, kneading them with both hands while gently biting one of her nipples.</p><p>“Oh my god,” she gasped.</p><p>“Stay still, Tiffani,” he commanded.</p><p>Obeying him was growing surprisingly difficult as the tingling sensation grew more intense. She arched her body involuntarily and he pulled away, smacking her thighs.</p><p>“What the… I was almost—” she glared at him while he grinned.</p><p>“I told you to stay still.”</p><p>“Not fair.”</p><p>“I beg to differ.” He smirked. “But if you stay still at least one time, I’ll give you another orgasm.”</p><p>Tiffani narrowed her eyes at him. “And if I don’t?”</p><p>“I’ll let you come. Eventually…” His lips curled up in a grin. </p><p>“Fine. You owe me two orgasms.”</p><p>“Yes, ma'am.” He dipped down, lips moving lower, peppering kisses on her belly, fingers playing with waistband of her panties and pulling them down. </p><p>Raleigh locked eyes with her and devoured her folds, sucking and flickering his tongue on her clit and sinking one finger into her.</p><p>She took a deep breath in hopes to control the heat surging through her body.</p><p>Adding a second finger and thrusting faster, he added more pressure on her sensitive nub. </p><p>As the feeling grew inside her, she bit her lips, close her eyes and her nails dug into the plush furniture, her whole body tensing up as a muffled moan escaped her throat.</p><p>“Good girl,” he whispered, making his way back to her lips. “That’s one.” He sat up, took off his boxers, pulled her legs up and plunged into her. </p><p>The pressure of his body on hers, his cock precisely brushing on her G-spot as he pounded into her pushed her closer to the edge once again.</p><p>“You’re incredible,” he groaned.</p><p>"Fuck,” she whimpered.</p><p>“You’re close, aren’t you?” he smiled. “It’s okay. You earned it.” One of his hands reached between her legs, stroking her core. </p><p>Quickly, the world around her became a blur. All she could see was his face glistening with sweat, brows knitting together as he sped up and went deeper. </p><p>“Oh, shit!” Holding her legs closed with one, he grunted and reaching orgasm. He slowly eased out of her and sat back on the couch, breathing hard.</p><p>“Damn…" </p><p>"Yeah.”</p><p>They locked eyes again and laughed.</p><p>“This fake month anniversary turned out way better than I expected,” she sighed contently.</p><p>“I guess you’d be surprised with what we do could in a real date.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>